Tobey's Interview
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: I'm interviewing my favorite villain off of Wordgirl, Theodore "Tobey" Mc Calister the 3rd. This basically a sequel to the story Wordgirl's Interview.


Me: Okay story 22. WOW! I can't stop any way I'm once again I'm ahead of schedule so I'm making another story this one will be a one shot and yeah I know I did a story where I interviewed my favorite super hero, Wordgirl, but this time I'm interview my favorite villain, Theodore "Tobey" Mc Calister the 3rd. {It's a sequel} I own nothing! Now for story 22.

Me: Hello readers as I said I'm interviewing my favorite villain Tobey. Say "Hello" to the readers Tobey.

Tobey: {has a frown} hello. {rolls his eyes}

Me: Why are you frowning?

Tobey: ,because I'm still grounded from your last story.

Me: Oh sorry.

Tobey: Whatever, let's just get this interview over with.

Me: Okay, then Tobey I got a question for you.

Tobey: {sigh} What is it?

Me: Do you love Wordgirl?

Tobey: {shocked that I said that} Umm…. Well, {Suddenly he sees the other villains and Wordgirl and Huggy in my audience} OF COURSE NOT!

Me: Your lying to my face I don't like liars. Good bye. {I press a button on my desk}

Tobey: "Good-bye?" {a trap door appears} GAH! NOT AGAIN! {falls through the trap door}

Wordgirl: {GASP!} TOBEY NOT AGAIN! {saves him and is holding him in her arms}

Tobey: Wordgirl, thank you! {kisses her cheek and she blushed}

Me: AW! {they give a dirty look} {gulp!} Uh… Shall we start again?

Tobey: {word girl puts him down and Wordgirl picks me up and Tobey sits at my desk} {evil smile} Okay, fine, but now I'm in charge this time.

Me:…Okay {I start to sweat}

Tobey: I have a question for you Tobey and Wordgirl.

Me: Okay, go ahead ask.

Tobey: What's your real name?

Me: Umm… I can't tell you.

Tobey: Oh, not what I wanted to hear. {presses a button on my desk} {evil smile} Tah-tah! {trap door appears} MWAHAHAHA! Wordgirl will you please let go of her so she'll fall in my trap door.

Wordgirl: Well I don't know if…..{Tobey cuts her off}

Tobey: Please for me. {smiles sweetly}

Wordgirl: Oh alright. {drops me}

Me: AH! {I fall in the trap door}

Wordgirl: I mean it's not like that will hurt her it's just a trap door.

Me: {my echo from the trap door} HOLY CRAP! I'M IN A SHARK TANK! HELP!

Wordgirl: {shocked} {saves me and puts me on the ground and shows me panting}

Me: Thanks, Wordgirl {hands her a red necklace}

Wordgirl: What's this?

Me: a necklace put it on.

Wordgirl: {puts it on and starts to feel weak} Huh?

Me: You don't get it do you? That was a lexinite necklace so now your powerless against me. AHAHAHAHA! Whoa, did I just evil laugh? {the audience nodded} Oh well, no matter. {I push Wordgirl down the trap door}

Wordgirl: Hey! AH!

Me: Next time think twice when you mess with me. {smile}

Tobey: {shocked} {walks up to me} {grabs my shirt collar} THAT'S IT TOBEY AND WORDGIRL! By the way I love your name.

Me: Thanks I'm a HUGE Tobey X Wordgirl fan.

Tobey: I respect that….. What was I saying?

Me: You about to threaten me.

Tobey: Oh right, {ahem!} THAT'S IT TOBEY AND WORDGIRL! YOU CAN TORTURE ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU THREATEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!

Me: {gulp!} Umm… What are going to do?

Tobey: I'm glad you asked. { pull out his remote from his pocket and presses a button} ROBOTS ATTACK!

Me: {GASP!} OH NOT AGAIN! {I run away while Tobey's robots chase me} AHHHHHHHH!

Tobey: Robot lower your hand in the trap door and save Wordgirl. {The robot obeys} {Wordgirl gets scooped up and the robot puts in Tobey's arms and her eyes were closed, because she was too weak to move} {he took off the necklace off of her and she opened her eyes and she smiled and kissed his lips}

Wordgirl: Thank you, Tobey.

Tobey: Your welcome. {They smiled at each other, but they suddenly hear me screaming}

Me: {Pant, pant!} HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!

Wordgirl: You had robots chase her again didn't you?

Tobey: {looking innocent} Maybe.

Wordgirl: You can't stop causing trouble can you?

Tobey: I guess not.

Wordgirl: Oh, Whatever. I'll save her…again. {flies off and saves me and puts me on the ground}

Me: Oh thank goodness I thought for sure I was going to be squashed.

Wordgirl: Whatever, just don't do anything terrible to my Tobey again got it?

Me: Got it.

Tobey: And also don't anything to Wordgirl again got it?

Me: Got it.

Wordgirl and Tobey: {at the same time} Good! {they look at each and smile at each other and smile and kissed again}

Me: Well, that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this. TOBEY X WORDGIRL FOREVER!


End file.
